Spirit Ball
& or & or & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Cataclysmic Orb Crusher Ball Death Saucer Masendan Photon Bomber Qigong Bullet' }} is an energy sphere developed by Yamcha. Overview The Spirit Ball is formed by making an upwards facing open palm, and placing the other hand around the adjacent arm for support. The user then gathers surrounding energy into the open palm and shapes the energy into a yellow-orange sphere. After forming the Spirit Ball, the user controls and guides it by pointing the index and middle fingers in the desired direction. When initially guided, the attack utilizes kinetic energy to deal damage, striking the enemy multiple times from range. On its last strike, the Spirit Ball is triggered to explode on impact, further damaging the enemy. Usage Yamcha developed the technique while training for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, it is implied that the technique was developed and first used on Monster Carrot during the three year interim before the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament.Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 It is referred to as a Power Shot in the uncut Ocean dub of The Tree of Might, and is mistranslated as Spirit Bomb in the Ocean and Funimation dubs of the Dragon Ball Z filler episode. Usage and Power Yamcha's first use of the attack in the manga/anime is during his fight with Kami (in disguise as Hero) in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, and lands his only hit on him using this technique. Hero is surprised by the technique, and compliments it's power, but manages to narrowly dodge it's movements. When the Spirit Ball hits the ground and disappears, Hero thinks it was destroyed, but to his shock Yamcha brings it back up, cleanly hitting Hero in the face. Several years later, the attack sees use twice in the form of the Super Spirit Ball against the Illusion Saiyans during his training on The Lookout. In Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Yamcha uses the Spirit Ball to save Bulma, Puar, and Oolong from fallen rubble. In Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Yamcha uses it against Cacao, and it successfully attacks the cyborg, but to his shock Cacco is completely unfazed. Similar Techniques While in the Other World, Krillin and Yamcha attempt to use the technique on Kid Buu when he arrives on Grand Kai's Planet, but it has no effect. In the Tournament of Power, Goku used a Double Energy Ball with the same principles of the Spirit Ball, however, performed in a similar fashion of the Spirit Shot, also being blue in color and much bigger.Dragon Ball Super Ep. 114, "Bloodcurdling! The Explosive Birth of a New Super Warrior!" Variations *'Super Spirit Ball' – A larger, more powerful version of the Spirit Ball. Used against the illusionary Saiyans in the Pendulum Room. **'Wolf Fang Pitching Fist Ball' – An pitching technique and variation of both the Wolf Fang Fist and Spirit Ball developed by Yamcha in Dragon Ball Super. **'Neo Spirit Ball' – A stronger version of Spirit Ball used by Yamcha. A Special Move used by Yamcha, Tiencha, EX Yamhan, and Yamta in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Ultra Spirit Ball' - A version of Spirit Ball that is stronger than Neo Spirit Ball. A Special Move used by Yamcha, Tiencha, EX Yamhan, and Yamta in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Big Bang Spirit Ball' - A combination of Vegeta's Godlike Big Bang Attack and Yamcha's Ultra Spirit Ball used by their EX-Fusion Yamta in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Crusher Spirit Ball' - A combination of Doola's Hyper Crusher Ball and Tirami's Ultra Spirit Ball used by their EX-Fusion Tiradoola in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Destructo Spirit Ball' - A combination of Racyoh's Flash Destructo-Disc and Damjee's Ultra Spirit Ball used by their EX-Fusion Racjee in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Spirit Orb' - A combination of Peco's Ultra Spirit Ball and Halda's Ultra Spirit Bomb used by their EX-Fusion Pecolda in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Spirit Saucer' – A team attack used by Yamcha and Krillin in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. This attack is the combination of Yamcha's Spirit Ball with Krillin's Destructo Disc. *'Z-Assist Spirit Ball' - A variation of the Spirit Ball used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse when performing the technique while Yamcha is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Yamcha's soul (which appears as an astral projection of Yamcha performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it, increasing the power of the Warrior's Spirit Ball. *'DUAL Spirit Ball' - A team attack and Yamcha's Dual Ultimate Skill use by him and the Future Warrior in Xenoverse 2. Was developed by Yamcha after noticing that he and the warrior made a great team so he decided to take their teamwork to the next level by attacking together using the Spirit Ball. * - A variation used by Yamcha in his Baseball Outfit. Debut in Dragon Ball Legends, where it is Yamcha Special Card Ability and can be learned by Shallot. Video Game Appearances Yamcha can use the Spirit Ball in the ''Gokuden'' series, ''Budokai'' series, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle, and in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, it is called Spirit Bomb, like the technique used by Goku. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the attack keeps its original Japanese name, "Sokidan", although when Yamcha uses it he still says "Spirit Ball". In Attack of the Saiyans, it is implied that Yamcha learns the technique during the chapter entitled "Yamcha's Killer Spirit Ball! Who's In the Hideout?", though learning the technique in the game is entirely optional. In Zenkai Battle Royale, after firing the Spirit Ball, Yamcha can change the target as many times as he wants, allowing him to continue controlling its direction until it hits the ground or the enemy. But as Yamcha is completely unguarded during this time, one must be careful. Super Buu can use the Spirit Ball in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, but only if he has absorbed Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. Krillin is able to use this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, where it is his down-move. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Spiritualists can use this technique once they have reached level 16. The Spirit Ball appears as one of Yamcha's Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior via completing Yamcha's training as the Warrior's Master. If the technique is performed while Yamcha is the Warrior's current master, then it will receive a Z-Assist boost. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns as one of Yamcha's Ultimate Skills which he will teach to the Future Warrior after they complete School Quest: "Lesson 3 of his training. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Perfect Cell's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. It can also be added to Tien's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization as well. Additionally, the Future Warrior can learn Dual Ultimate team attack version called DUAL Spirit Ball which they can learn from Yamcha after reaching maximum friendship with him. It can be performed by the Warrior with either Yamcha or another Time Patroller. It is automatically available to be added to Yamcha's custom skillset via Partner Customization. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Spirit Ball appears as Yamcha's Extra Powered-up Super Attack which allows Yamcha to perform up to five additional attacks with the Spirit Ball after it is thrown via using additional input. It also can be used automatically through his Medium Super Combo which starts at his fourth medium attack after which he can perform six more medium attacks as the Spirit Ball's additional input attacks. Character meaning *繰 (Sō) = Wind / reel *気 (Ki) = Energy / qi *弾 (Dan) = Ball / bullet Gallery Trivia *Yamcha's invention of this technique was the first time anyone invented their own energy attack in the course of the series. *In Xenoverse, when used by a Future Warrior with Male Voice Option 8 selected, (which is actually the voice of Curtis Arnott/Takahata101, voice of TeamFourStar's Nappa from the Dragon Ball Z: Abridged online parody series) he will humorously refer to the technique as Dodge Ball. **This also occurs when Male Voice Option 8 is used in Xenoverse 2 as Curtis Arnott once again provides the voice for that option. References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks